


Research of a Different Kind

by GlassRoom



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Hint of voyeurism, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has left to be with Eileen, Castiel is tired of waiting for Dean to make a move, so he makes a bold one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn. No plot. Takes after they have the bunker. Enjoy, I love comments :)

Enough was enough. Castiel had been watching Dean for years. _Years_ of Dean trying to get a handle on how he felt. _Years_ of Dean stealing glances, brushing up against him, finding reasons to touch him. And that was just the tame stuff. Castiel was acutely aware of Dean's private thoughts. Whether Dean knew it or not, he prayed to Castiel with every stroke in his bedroom or in the shower. And Castiel heard every single prayer.

Something else Castiel had noticed, well, it had taken him years to figure out, was that Dean seemed to like being told what to do. Not always, Dean was quite the alpha male, but there were times that he would obey an order so easily it shocked Castiel. All he had to do was alter the timbre of his voice so there was no room for argument, and then tell Dean what to do. And he would do it. _Obediently._

So it was going to be tonight. Sam was off on an overnight with Eileen so there would be no interruptions. Castiel got into position.

He leaned back on the library table, taking care that his overcoat was completely open so the view would be unobstructed. Castiel then lay a hand over the front of his suit pants, massaging until he was good and hard. A little shifting and he made sure his erection was clearly outlined in the pants. Then he grabbed the table behind him, outwardly relaxed and inwardly coiled as Dean entered the library.

“Sam left us a ton of research, where didja wanna start?” Dean asked as he sauntered into the room without looking up from the book he was holding.

“I want to create a map.” Castiel pitched his voice low and firm.

Dean's head snapped up at the tone, his head reeled back slightly at the intent look on Cas' face. “...a m-map?” he croaked.

“Yes. A map. Of you. I want to map out your body. I want to find every inch of you that will make you moan out loud.” Castiel dragged one hand to his erection, palming it through his pants slowly, staring at Dean. “I want to find every bit of you that will make you beg my name. I want my mouth licking every sensitive spot on your body.” Castiel took his hand away, re-gripping the table. “But first, I want you to fuck me,” he thrust his hips toward Dean.

Castiel watched Dean struggle. His arousal was very obvious in his jeans and in his ragged breathing. Dean remained rooted to his spot, staring at Castiel's bulge. Castiel let him stare.

Very slowly, Castiel opened his pants. Dean's eyes widened, pupils blown. His mouth dropped open slightly as he panted, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Dean's breath hitched when Castiel put one hand just inside the waistband of his underwear. “I know you want it too. I know you want to feel this.” Castiel reached down to grasp his cock. “You want to bury your cock inside of me.” Castiel stroked himself slow and long. “You want to feel me come on you.” Castiel ran his palm over the head, smearing precome in his hand. He almost lost himself in the sensation, this was a lot hotter than he thought it would be. Reminding himself of his task he let his hand rest. “Dean. Come here. Now,” Castiel growled.

Dean stumbled, his eyes never leaving Castiel's lap. In a few short steps he was directly in front of Castiel. “Cas...” he breathed, eyes never straying from Castiel's hand.

“Look at me.” Dean flicked his eyes up to meet his gaze. Castiel took his hand from his pants so he could cup Dean's face at the jaw with his fingertips. “Do you want me?” Castiel kept his voice even. He knew the answer already, but Dean needed to know it as well.

Dean was shaking. He tried nodding but Castiel was having none of that. “Out loud. Dean, do you want me? Do you want to continue?”

Castiel watched as some kind of barrier broke inside of Dean. “Yes...Cas...please.” Dean buckled slightly. Castiel glanced down to see Dean had put the book in front of his pelvis in an effort to hide what he was doing with his other hand through his jeans.

“Then lick my palm so you can taste how much I want you.” Castiel surprised himself at being able to keep his voice from cracking.

Dean didn't hesitate. He turned his head so his delicious plump lips kissed Castiel's palm. Moaning slightly he parted his lips and began swirling his tongue on Castiel's palm, sucking and licking it clean.

Castiel was not prepared for how good that felt. Nowhere in any of his research did he find the palm of the hand to be an erogenous zone. He couldn't help the gasp that punched out of him, or how his eyes rolled back in his head, or how he sagged against the table. Every breath became a gasp through his slack mouth. He felt Dean's tongue trail up the underside of one finger and he was lost. Dean took his finger in his mouth, sucking gently while twisting his tongue around. Castiel cried out, his cock anticipating each twirl of Dean's tongue. Reminding himself that he was supposed to be in charge, he dragged in a deep breath and tried to calm down.

“Dean,” he commanded as he took his hand away to grab the table behind him. “Put the book down.” Dean dropped the book on the floor. “Kiss me, however you want.” Dean's hands flew to Cas' hips, gripping them tightly. Castiel was having a difficult time in controlling his hips as they bucked gently under Dean's touch. Dean took a step in, kicking Cas' legs apart slightly. Breathing heavily he fitted his body against Castiel, calling out when their erections came in contact with each other through fabric. Dean flexed his fingers slightly before ripping one hand away to shove it under Castiel's layers so he was gripping the back of his shirt. He pressed his chest against Cas', holding Cas in a tight embrace. Their mouths so close they were almost touching. Castiel tipped his head a tiny bit, giving Dean permission. 

Dean hovered for a split second, matching Castiel's tiny grinding hip motions with his own. Castiel tried to stop the little whining sound coming from the back of his throat as he waited for Dean to finally kiss him. He locked eyes with Dean, holding his gaze as he ground his hips against Dean with increased fervour. Still gripping the tabletop, Castiel lifted his legs and wrapped them around Dean's hips. Dean let out a long, low moan at the new position but didn't break eye contact. Castiel began to roll his hips into Dean, searching for release.

“Do you want to fuck me Dean?” Castiel dared. “Do you want to know how tight I am for you?” Dean nodded, his eyes softening at the idea. Dean started pumping his hips in earnest, as if he could penetrate Castiel right through all the layers of clothing. “Say it. Say it Dean!” Castiel ordered.

Dean's hands clutched and grabbed at Castiel's back and hip. “I want to _fuck_ you Cas, so _hard,_ I want to come inside you. I want to hear you _scream._ ” Dean blurted.

“Then you'd better kiss me first,” Castiel commanded, his voice low and husky. Dean's mouth plunged onto Castiel's, locking their moans inside. With their lips crashing against each other their tongues tangled, fighting for dominance. Castiel's hands flew off the table to land on Dean's shoulders. One hand immediately curled into his hair while the other gripped the back of his neck. Castiel became aware that he was making a whimpering noise with every thrust of Dean's hips. When he couldn't stand it any more he pulled Dean's hair hard enough to dislodge their mouths. “Pants.” Castiel tried to keep his voice in an authoritative tone but it sounded an awful lot like begging to his own ears.

To reinforce his order he dropped his hands to Dean's chest, pushing him away slightly as he lowered his legs from Dean's hips, toeing his own shoes off. It was Dean's turn to growl as he made fast work of the fly on his jeans. He shoved his pants and underwear down to mid thigh and then pressed himself up against Castiel again. Castiel in turn wrapped his legs around Dean again as he grabbed Dean's shoulders. Dean let out a long, low sound as he slowly dragged his aching cock up and down the front of Castiel's pants. Castiel watched as Dean left a trail of precome on the dark fabric. The sight of Dean's naked, leaking cock pressing on the bulge in his pants was too much. He could feel the pulses of his orgasm rise to the surface. Castiel cried out loudly as he used his grace to slam down on the orgasm, preventing it from getting the better of him.

Dean took the opportunity to cup Castiel's ass, lifting him up off the table. Castiel realized he was quickly coming undone. It was all he could do to hold on to Dean as Dean kissed and sucked at his lips while gripping and stroking his cheeks. He could feel the front of his pants were soaked from the two of them, creating a new kind of friction on Castiel's erection. Making mindless noises, Castiel scrabbled to get his own pants off. Dean dropped him on the table so he could grab the waistband and pull them off. In one swoop, Castiel's pants were in a puddle on the floor. Dean took the opportunity to whip his boots and pants off, practically falling over in the rush. When he righted himself, he whipped his shirts off over his head.

Castiel stayed semi reclined on the table, using the time to calm down a bit and watch Dean. He was very aware that he still had his shirt, jacket, and overcoat on. Somehow having Dean completely naked and him still mostly covered was really, really appealing to him. In response to Dean staring at him, he trailed one hand up his thigh and over his own hardness. Castiel gasped lightly as his fingers circled him, precome oozing out of his tip. When he couldn't take Dean's ogling any more he dropped his hand back to the table. “Come and get me,” he ordered.

Dean lunged back onto Castiel, jamming their erections together. He wasted no time in gripping Cas' ass. With a groan Castiel picked himself up so he could press against Dean while kissing him. Castiel had frequently thought about what Dean would feel like naked, but never had he thought it would feel this good. His skin was warm and silky soft with firm muscles rippling just beneath the surface.

Dean broke away from the frantic kissing so Castiel started working on his neck. “Gotta prep you. Cas. Lube. Need _lube._ ” Dean managed breathlessly as Castiel sucked hickeys on Dean's pulse point on his neck, one hand leaving Cas' ass to grip the back of his shirt.

Cas separated himself from Dean's neck only enough to be heard. “I'm ready. Dean I'm ready now.” He went back to licking around Dean's ear.

“Cas, no we gotta...” Dean gasped at Castiel's tongue in his ear. 

Castiel groped for his overcoat pocket for the bottle of lube he was carrying. “Ready, Dean...” Castiel found the bottle with one hand. He lifted his leg slightly and with the other hand he guided Dean's hand to his entrance. “Ready now.” He felt Dean's hand trace the edge of the plug he was wearing.

“Cas. You've had this in? The whole time?” Dean's eyes glazed over. Castiel could almost feel the rush of energy gathering in Dean's lower belly. To confirm his thought, he felt Dean swell impossibly harder. “...the...whole time...” Dean whispered as he rammed himself against Castiel while fingering the plug.

“Don't come,” Castiel commanded with a touch on Dean's forehead. Now it was Dean who experienced grace smashing down the orgasm leaving him breathless and unfulfilled. The two stayed as motionless as possible to stave off the finish. Castiel tried to be commanding, tried to tell Dean what to do next, but found he was gently fucking the plug that Dean was holding in place. He was losing himself in the tiniest movements of his hips, whimpering and gasping like the hot mess he was becoming. 

“You like that? You like sliding this in and out?” Dean's voice rumbled through Castiel, punctuated by Dean dragging his lips and tongue up Castiel's neck. Dean pulled it a little farther out, twisting it around a bit, checking how large it was. 

“Yes...keep....doing that...” Castiel almost begged. “So good...so.... _good._ ” Castiel closed his eyes and let his head roll back, going limp in Dean's embrace.

“Yeah? You do this to yourself?” Dean tested, barely above a whisper. He put his mouth on Cas' neck, lips tickling his throat. “You fuck yourself with this?” Dean changed the angle of the plug enough to make Cas call out. He felt Dean grip his shirt harder.

“Yes...Dean...” Castiel moaned long and loud. 

“Tell me. Tell me about the last time.” Dean moved his hips away slightly so he wasn't grinding down as hard. “Tell me,” he barked when Cas didn't answer right away.

Cas whimpered. “We were...in...the car,” he gasped, rolling his hips down on the plug. Dean rewarded him by pushing the plug in and finding the delicious angle again. Cas cried out. “You and Sam...front seat...I was...” he let out a keening noise trying to move his hips for maximum effect.

Dean stopped everything. Cas tried to move but Dean wouldn't allow it. “Tell me. Then I will continue,” Dean whispered dangerously.

“Dean...Dean...” Cas tried to insert a command into his voice and failed miserably. “I...kept pushing...my hips down...in the back seat.” Cas gripped Dean's shoulder with his free hand for support while Dean started moving the plug again. He was becoming aware that he was losing all control. His head lolled against Dean, his chest was heaving, his cock leaking, his hips stuttering with each thrust.

“Yeah? With me and Sam there?” Dean wiggled the plug. “You fucking yourself in the back seat like a horny angel? Huh? Couldn't wait to get to privacy?” Dean taunted, moving Cas' head with his own and kissing where he could reach.

“Dean!” Cas desperately wanted some attention on his cock. Dean was holding himself just far enough away to drive Castiel wild.

“That all you did? Grind your hips like a dirty angel?” Dean stormed. “Huh? You gonna tell me...or should...I.....stop.” And Dean froze.

“Hands!” Cas yelled into Dean's neck. With a whimper he continued, “I put....my hand....in my...pants!” Cas bucked his hips desperately but Dean would not move. “Covered myself...with my coat...hot cock in....my hand...fucked the...plug... _Deeaannnnn-uh!”_ Dean slowly moved the plug around while Cas' opening quivered around it.

“So hot. That is _so hot,_ ” Dean rumbled. “Did you come? Did you come hoping we'd see?” Dean's cracking, gravelly voice made its way to Cas' cock. 

“Yes! Yes! Dean! Made a mess...rubbed my come...on me...you...turned and looked...when I came...” Cas discarded the last shred of his dignity and started to ram himself back on the plug, chasing his orgasm.

“No. You can't come.” Dean mercilessly pulled the plug all the way out, leaving Cas to buck his hips on air. “Who's in charge,” Dean demanded.

Cas let out a wail. It was supposed to be him, he was supposed to be telling Dean what to do. “You are,” he whimpered instead. “You.” Castiel met Dean's gaze with heavy lidded eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

“What will you do for me?” Dean leaned in, pressing his cock on Cas' with a moan.

“Anything,” Castiel groaned. 

“First.” Dean backed up and let go of the back of Cas' shirt. “Skin.” He grabbed the shirt at the opening and ripped it apart, sending buttons flying everywhere. From there he shoved the shirt, jacket, and coat off as one unit, struggling around Cas' fist still clutching the lube. “Next. Slick me up.” Dean gripped the edge of the table while Cas poured lube on his hand. 

Cas melted into Dean as he took his slippery hand and wrapped it around Dean's cock. He started shamelessly grinding his ass down, feeling the rough fabric of his overcoat on his ass, wanting Dean's hard cock inside him. Dean pulled away with a hiss when he got too close to finishing. Cas took his hand away and fumbled for the plug while Dean took a couple of calming breaths. Cas used the excess lube on the plug, setting it down just as Dean cupped Cas' ass.

Dean shifted Cas' hips for easy entry, Cas lifted his legs up to help, wrapping them around Dean. “You better not come,” Dean ordered. Cas nodded, writhing on the tip of Dean's cock. Rather than let Dean control the entry, Cas moved his hips in circles on Dean, slowly corkscrewing Dean inside him, inch by agonizing inch. Dean's hands scrabbled to Cas' hips, clutching them, trying to force them to pump evenly.

Cas watched Dean's face go slack as he rode Dean's cock. He refused to allow Dean to set a pace, instead he would roll his hips, then thrust, then stutter, making it so that Dean's orgasm stayed on the edge. In an effort to stave off his own orgasm, he decided to take the reins back. “Dean,” he gasped. Dean let out a questioning noise as his eyes rolled back into his head. “I was wrong. You are not in charge. _I. Am._ ” Cas sat up suddenly, sweeping the plug into his hand, bracing himself on the table with the other hand. He reached behind Dean and pushed the tip of the plug on his entrance.

Dean's eyes flew open to see Cas doing his best at staring intently. “Oh... _oh!”_ Dean kept his mouth open as he gently pushed back onto the plug. Cas let Dean slide in and out slowly as he opened himself with the plug, thrusting gently into Cas.

“You like that, hunter? You like having something up your ass while you fuck me?” Castiel's voice cracked as Dean hit his prostate. He leaned a bit farther forward to nip at Dean's neck just as Dean accepted the entire plug with a loud groan. 

“Wanna come wanna come wanna come,” Dean pleaded.

Cas fell back against the table, propping himself up with his hands. “You want to come? What do you want...slow fucking...” Cas slowed his pace down so that he was giving Dean long, slow, thrusts. “Or do you want it fast...” Cas sped up, bucking his hips rapidly. “Or maybe...maybe you want it...hard,” Cas paused, then pounded up onto Dean's cock. “What do you want, hmm?” Cas teased, back to corkscrewing him tantalizingly slowly.

Dean let out a sob that may have been a gasp. “...hard...want... _hard_...Cas...”

“Then you'd better listen.” Cas stopped completely. He waited for Dean's keening to quiet down slightly. “You can't come until I do. You have to wait until I'm gripping you with my ass with every wave.” Cas gave him a squeeze for effect. Dean gripped Cas' hips harder. “Now grab my cock and make me come.” Cas started moving again, thrusting hard, uncaring if the angle was good for Dean, instead caring only that his prostate got hit on every thrust. Dean lifted one hand off Cas' hip and found his cock. 

Cas roared with the contact. He was soaking with precome. Dean smeared it around, twisting in his grip, slipping his thick thumb over the tip. Cas bucked harder as he reached the point of no return. His balls pulled up high as the pressure built. Cas fell back completely, fisting his overcoat beneath him as the wave crested. He felt himself explode while clamping down on Dean. No longer capable of controlling his body, he screamed “ _fuck me Dean, fuck me hard!”_ as he rode his orgasm.

Dean obliged, instantly letting go of Cas' sticky cock so he could grab his hip again. He let out a yell as he pounded into Cas as hard as he could. His yell became a silent scream as his hips stuttered and he emptied himself into his angel. Chasing every last spark from every last nerve, Dean kept moving himself in and out of Cas as he clenched his hole on the plug. Cas moaned weakly, thrusting gently up into Dean, seeking his own aftershocks. When Dean was completely spent, he collapsed on top of Cas who reached up to pat Dean's side, trying for a hug with noodles for arms. They lay panting in their sticky mess until Dean softened and slid out, more mess leaking out of Cas.

“That was...you planned...” Dean tried.

“Mmm. Uh huh. Good. _So good,_ ” Cas murmured. 

Dean pushed himself up on his hands. “We should clean up. I should take this out,” he said absently as he reached behind him.

Cas pulled on his reserve of strength. “No.”

Dean paused. “No?” he asked carefully.

“No.” Cas stared at Dean as intently as he could given the circumstances. “Keep it there. I want you ready for later tonight.”

“Later... _oh!_ ” Dean buckled slightly at the implication. 

Cas felt Dean's cock twitch with interest. “Now help me to the shower. We are going to clean up the old fashioned way so I can begin my map.”

Dean grunted with pleasurable surprise. This was going to be an awesome research day.


End file.
